


The sky is clear

by AO3_Wrangling_Project



Category: Testing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3_Wrangling_Project/pseuds/AO3_Wrangling_Project
Summary: And yet, ominous messages are appearing.





	

Once upon a time, there were some wranglers who were confused, for they were receiving mixed signals from the unicorns who were entrusted with the gold servers. For while they were used to receiving messages directed by tweeting birds, and the occasional Arrow at a misdirected target, they had started receiving messages with no clear origins for their delivery, other than they appeared to be conversations spoken by wranglers who were helping to clean homeless beasts. And so the chair, decided that an investigation was in order.

 

And so the chair said, does this happen only in the night, or also by the light of day?  
And the chair found, that messages spoken by the pool by the day, were not delivered to meeting room. But messages spoken at night, mysteriously appeared in the meeting room. And so the chair, on its 4 chairly legs, wobbled to the coders' quarters to see if they can provide some support.


End file.
